


Dedal

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Other, Vampires, dedal, thimble, vampiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "[...]Criaturas da noite não deviam ser tentadas daquela maneira, sabia bem.— Eu devia ter usado um dedal... oh sim, eu devia."





	Dedal

Fora um gesto involuntário daquela criatura bem sabia, instinto, os lábios, que agora sugavam a gotícula de sangue, saboreavam o gosto férreo.

E por mais que o primeiro gesto da vítima fora de puxar o dedo, sentir aquela maciez envolve-lo foi tão tentador quando o gemido seguido daquele ato.

Porém, encarar aqueles olhos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que escorria da ferida lhe trouxe à realidade. Criaturas da noite não deviam ser tentadas daquela maneira, sabia bem.

Logo os lábios que haviam capturado o dedo passeavam por um pescoço desprotegido.  

— Eu devia ter usado um dedal... oh sim, eu devia.

**Author's Note:**

> Isso teria caído bem no halloween :P


End file.
